


Vidlik

by 48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Dipper is 25, Dipper is trans, Don't copy to another site, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Triangle Bill Cipher, drugs are mentioned, first chapter is setup, it's actually a dream pretending to be an au but that's irrelevant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue/pseuds/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue
Summary: Dipper gets dragged to a frat party.He should be concerned about the host.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Vidlik

**Author's Note:**

> the minute I thought to myself: Bill is like a shady guy who never stopped hosting frat parties, I had to write it
> 
> fic title a song by onuka

Dipper really should know better than to chaperone Mabel and Pacifica when they decide to go to a creepy frat party in some mystery alumni's basement.

Seriously, who holds a party in an apartment off campus in a basement? It's like, the shadiest party location Dipper can think of.

In fact, the only thing that keeps Dipper from prematurely putting people's faces on milk cartons is the guarantee that one, Ford is still doing his usual late-night grading on campus in his office (and Stan is still hotwiring cars for some new scheme in the neighborhood), and Wendy is planning on visiting for her own purposes on her day off this week from working maintenance at the year round campground.

And yeah, maybe Dipper did feel a little bit bad when she asked, "You wanna TP the creepy place, dude?" And he had to say no. (It's a yearly thing Wendy will never give up, and with any luck, her pals and Grenda and Candy will join her.)

But Mabel and Pacifica need someone to look after them at something as high profile and crazy as one of the parties of the edge of town.

That... And Dipper doesn't tend to go to these sorts of things, so he needs someone he knows there as much as they do.

Mabel is tired of staring at her graduate thesis, Pacifica is tired of crashing on their couch in their apartment with nothing to do after the diner she was working at went under, and Dipper is tired of his three day long streak of insomnia and the constant coffee habit he's developed in response, futilely hoping it will somehow reverse his already too-active brain in the first place. It's the only thing keeping the migraines at bay, and he's sick of dealing with that while trying to figure out if he should continue with engineering the prototype grappling hook with Mabel or find a local repair job to keep his mind off things.

And maybe going to a raucous party filled with lights and drunk people and people probably on drugs isn't the best plan. But he's miserable as it is- can't hurt to try the opposite, if only to force exhaustion into gear the fastest way Dipper knows how...

Perhaps he isn't thinking straight. But it's Halloween, and who knows?

Maybe it'll even be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> famous last words


End file.
